


Colorful Scars

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Crying, Cutting, Dark, Human! Prompto Argentum, Loss of Trust, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Vampire! Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: "Prompto, I don’t care whether or not you hate me for this. I only care about putting an end to this torturous habit of yours. I truly want you to stop hurting yourself. So, I took the liberty of admitting you into a treatment facility. I’ve already arranged for you to be transported there. If not willingly, then you’ll go asleep."





	1. Chapter 1

Even though many gawked and gazed, Prompto Argentum was adamant on keeping the reason behind those artistic and intricate sharpie designs flowering his forearms a secret, because the sunshine haired gunman believed that many people would deem him a pathetic weakling for being addicted to cutting and slashing his wrists in difficult and stressful situations. However, Prompto had suspicions that the masses already knew about his pitiful and miserable dependency, because the method of replacing cutting with drawing happen to be a very popular and well-known therapy strategy to recovery. In fact, Prompto’s treatment method was so common that the sheltered royal and noble families had heard, but the blonde sniper was not happy about that, because his best friends were now inadvertently questioning him about the drawings on his forearms. “What do you guys want me to say?” Prompto snapped, while habitually digging and clawing at his sharpie covered arms with sharp fingernails, as the raven haired prince grabbed his wrists to make him stop tearing at the already fragile and vulnerable healing flesh. “So, I cut my skin. But, I don’t see how that is your problem. If you don’t let me go, I swear I’m going to cut more. For goodness sake, Noctis, I’m not a freaking child!”

 

Even so, Prompto was easily pulled away into the bathroom and cornered, because the sapphire eyed prince was intent on cleaning and bandaging the new wounds upon his wrists. However, Prompto was adamant on escaping and squirmed around, but an arm tightly coiled around his waist and held him in place. “Ouch! That stings!” Prompto screeched, while the warm water washed away the blood and ink from his arms, as the raven haired prince gently began wrapping the ivory colored roll of cloth bandage around his wrists. “Ugh, Noctis! This isn’t even your problem. Why do you care so much?”

 

In an instant, Prompto was turned around and embraced in a hug, but the blonde’s shirt was soon beginning to feel wet and damp, because his best friend was sobbing and weeping. “I don’t understand. Why are you crying?” Prompto asked, while the raven haired prince lifted him up onto the bathroom countertop and held on tighter, as the sunshine haired sniper drifted between anger and guilt. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just thought that you didn’t need to know. It’s my problem.”

 

With that said, Prompto was soon staring into fierce and watery sapphire orbs belong to his rather annoyed best friend. “Are you hearing yourself right now?” Prince Noctis cried out, while the golden haired shootist attempted to look away in shame, but the young prince grabbed his chin and made him look back into those intense azure orbs again. “Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? If I lose you, I won’t ever be the same again. Prompto...Prom, I don’t care whether or not you hate me for this. I only care about putting an end to this torturous habit of yours. I truly want you to stop hurting yourself. So, I took the liberty of admitting you into a treatment facility. I’ve already arranged for you to be transported there. If not willingly, then you’ll go asleep.”

 

Without delay, Prompto had pushed his raven haired prince away and began running down the palace hallways that were now swarming with hospital personnel's trying to grab him. However, Prompto was a trained fighter and easily evaded their pathetic lunges for him, but the blonde gunman was soon snatched up from behind and thrown onto a stretcher that had straps to tie him down. “Ignis...Gladiolus...You guys agreed to this ridiculous plan as well?!” Prompto screamed, while a needle jabbed him on the throat, as his vision began to become blurry and hazy. “This isn’t right! You guys can’t do this to me! There isn’t anything wrong with me...I’m perfectly fine...I won’t ever forgive you guys...especially Noctis…”

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed reading.   



	2. Chapter 2

Upon arriving at the treatment facility, Prompto Argentum had been evaluated both physically and mentally, because his diagnosis determined housing and medications, but his lack of cooperation and understanding made the doctors become fed up and put him into isolation to cool down. However, Prompto had still remained both defiant and difficult, forcing the doctors to confine him in a padded room for punishment. Ever since then, Prompto was constantly threatening to harm himself, urging the doctors to restrain his movements with a straitjacket. “You have a visitor,” the nurse said, while opening the doors of the padded room, as the golden haired boy frowned and rolled onto his side to face away from the harsh sunlight flooding into the room. “Prince Noctis has come to see you today.”

 

Even so, Prompto had not moved from his position, because his feelings towards the ebony haired prince were that of pure hatred and disgust. After all, Prompto had been admitted into the asylum that happened to be disguised as a modern day treatment facility at the hands of the sapphire eyed prince. For this reason, Prompto remained unresponsive and withdrawn in his state of hopelessness and despair. “You’re not happy to see me, are you?” Prince Noctis asked, while kneeling down onto the padded floor, as the azure eyed gunman tried wiggling and squirming away from his prince. “I should have known you would be angry at me, but you have to understand. I’m doing this for you.”

 

In an instant, Prompto had turned around to look behind him with an enraged glare, because the raven haired prince was not telling the truth, not telling anything that was true and sincere. “You’re lying!” Prompto screamed, while finding the strength inside of himself to sit up, as the sapphire eyed prince frowned and looked away from him. “I know that this place is really an asylum, not a place that treats cutters like me. I also know that you’re using my cutting issue as an excuse to keep me away from Ardyn ... You’re mad and pissed that I don’t love you, that I don’t love you like I love Ardyn … Keeping me locked up in here won’t change my feelings for him!”

 

With an exhausted sigh, Prompto watched the frustrated and irritated prince stand up and walk towards the door, while the nurses and doctors immediately rushed up to him, as the prince began speaking quietly to them. Even so, Prompto could make out some of the words that were not intended for his ears. “Not only do I want you to fix his cutting problem, but fix his damn head as well. If I come back here and he is still in love with that asshole, I will have this entire place shut down,” Prince Noctis threatened, while the poor doctors and nurses frightfully nodded in agreement, as the sunshine haired gunslinger nervously bit down on his lower lip and curled up into a ball. “Goodbye, Prompto.”

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:** What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Once he had been awakened, Prompto had been taken to the recreational room, watching with half-lidded sapphire eyes as other drugged and delirious patients stumbled and staggered around like him. Even so, he had hobbled towards the aquarium, pressing his hands against it and observing the doctors and nurses who were whispering in hushed voices among themselves. As he did so, he had picked up on an interesting conversation, a rather long conversation about the Crown Prince’s new request and how it was going to break his heart. “What are they talking about?” Prompto muttered, while watching the staff passing around a bundle of envelopes, as the sunshine haired gunslinger gasped and saw that those letters were addressed to him. “They’re from Ardyn! He wrote to me, but why aren’t they giving them to me?”

 

Upon listening more, Prompto had begun picking up on shocking details, his lips parting open in surprise since the Crown Prince ordered all letters sent from Ardyn to be disposed of. For this reason, he had turned around and started sobbing, his sapphire orbs glimmering with large teardrops as the other patients started shying away from him. After all, he was sort of intimidating and terrifying to them, for having such an intimate friendship with the Crown Prince made him a special person and therefore off limits. “It’s medicine time, Prompto! Please open your mouth,” a nurse said, while handing him a glass of water and a dixie cup with pills inside of it, as the golden haired sniper snarled and threw them to the ground. “What are you doing, Prompto?! Come back here!”

 

In an instant, Prompto had begun running away towards the dorms, stumbling and staggering into his bedroom and banging the door shut. After all, he just wanted to be somber and sensible, not drugged and doped up on silly and stupid medications. However, his wish wasn’t getting granted tonight anytime soon, his doctor and nurse screaming and shouting from outside, but threatening the most above all. “If you don’t take the pills, we’ll put you back into a straitjacket! Is that what you want, Prompto?” his doctor asked, while smacking his fists against the door, as the golden haired sniper softly and silently sniffled and sobbed. “I’m sure you don’t. Open the door, Prompto. Or, I’ll have to call Prince Noctis.”

 

In the end, Prompto hadn’t taken the medications and was put into a straitjacket, his arms were painfully pulled and plucked behind him. Even so, he had continued squirming and struggling around, trying to wiggle and writhe out of the cramped and confined straitjacket. However, he just couldn’t and gave up, weary and worn-out from fighting the terrible straitjacket. “Why won’t you just behave?” someone asked, while his bedroom door opened and the Crown Prince came inside, as the sunshine haired gunslinger glared and turned his face away. “I know you hate me, but you don’t have to. I’m not doing this for some sick pleasure. I really don’t want you to be here, either. I just want you to get better.”

 

In due time, Prompto had been propped up against the wall, his back cushioned against the plush padded walls of the bedroom. As he did so, he had watched the Crown Prince pull something out of his bag, a rectangular shaped box which he had suspected to have chocolates inside. Upon the box being opened, he was right and then fed a piece, the Crown Prince pushing and prodding a chocolate into his mouth and watching in amusement as he chewed. “Can I ask you something?” Prompto said, while the older boy nodded, as the blonde gunslinger lowered his eyes and spoke. “Why won’t you let Ardyn send me any letters?”

 

In an instant, Prompto had heard a growl of frustration from the Crown Prince, his chin becoming grabbed as angry and envious black pearls pierced him. Even so, he had remained calm and collected, hiding his fears of the Crown Prince inside of himself. After all, he was afraid and fearful of the Crown Prince, believing that the older boy had gone insane and mad with jealousy. “Why won’t you just forget about him? He’s not good for you,” Prince Noctis said, while curling his lips into a strained smile, as the sunshine haired gunslinger gulped in fear. “I’ve known you longer and I love you more.”  

 

Without hesitation, Prompto had begun glaring and scowling at the Crown Prince, blonde eyebrows furrowed and twisted together. For this reason, he had started squirming and scooting away from the older boy, wiggling and writhing towards the farthest corner of the bedroom. Because of this, he had heard the Crown Prince growl in frustration again, piercing him those angry and envious black pearls once more. “You’re crazy, Noctis! I feel like I don’t know you anymore!” Prompto screamed, while the Crown Prince angrily stood up, as the blonde gunslinger sobbed and stared up at the older boy in fear. “I love Ardyn. We just want to be together. Why are you so against it?”

 

As the Crown Prince walked outside, Prompto had heard an annoyed and agitated voice overpowering the others, his best friend angrily screaming and shouting at the terrified doctors and nurses. Upon listening, he heard the doctors and nurses profusely apologizing, attempting to calm and comfort their Crown Prince from going ballistic on them. However, he had soon started feeling dizzy and delirious, his hearing and vision soon becoming muddled and mushed together. “I asked you people to fix his head before I came to visit again, didn’t I? You people are just so incompetent!” Prince Noctis cried out, while running slender fingers through those raven locks of his, as the sunshine haired gunslinger realized that the chocolates were most likely drugged with his medications. “I guess I’ll have to do this myself. Keep him here tonight and tomorrow I’ll bring him home. Understood?”

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon returning to the palace, Prompto had been forced to take another set of medications, jaw grasped and pills showering down his throat. In an instant, he had begun coughing and gagging, trying to spit and sputter out those terrible mind-altering atrocities. However, he had been restrained and restricted, mouth immediately covered until he had swallowed and showed them. “You guys are monsters!” Prompto cried out, while his vision started swaying and spinning around, as his best friend simply chuckled and pulled him into an embrace. “Why are you doing this to me, Noctis? I thought we were friends. I thought you cared about me.”

 

For this reason, Prompto had begun sobbing and sniffling, wondering what the Crown Prince achieved from doing this to him. After all, he had begun despising and disliking the Crown Prince, believing deep down he hadn’t known the true side of Prince Noctis. Even so, he had clinged and clutched to their friendship, pleading that the dark haired nobleman would come to his senses and soon enough. “I had told you already. I’m doing this because I love you,” Prince Noctis said, while kissing him on the forehead, as the blonde gunslinger squirmed out of the hug. “Why won’t you just understand? You won’t get better willingly. So, I must force you.”

 

In an instant, Prompto started scraping and scratching his bandaged forearms, clawing with his blunt fingernails out of frustration and habit. However, he had been soon stopped and pushed up against the wall, his hands held in a gentle grasp as angry azure eyes pierced him with a disappointed and disapproving stare. Even so, he hadn’t been fazed and furiously squirmed around, attempting to struggle out of his prince’s gentle but yet strong grip. “No, I don’t believe you. You’re doing this because I love Ardyn and not you. You need help, not me! There is nothing wrong with me!” Prompto screamed, while being thrown and tossed onto his bed, as his body bounced and landed in a pile of cushions and blankets. “See, I’m not the one who’s out of control here. It’s you, Noctis!”

 

As he tried getting up, Prompto had been only ensnared and entrapped inside of his prince’s grasp again, midnight blue orbs scathing and scorching in hatred down at him. Because of this, he began feeling fearful and frightened of his prince, a person who was now a complete stranger to him. After all, he hadn’t known this terrible side of his prince existed, who also kept his jealousy and hatred stricken monster locked away inside of his himself and fooled others with a sweet and charming demeanor. “What’s with that face, Prompto? You look scared of me. I would tell you not to be. But, I know you still would,” Prince Noctis said, while his pale lips curled into an amused and entertained grin, as the blonde gunslinger whimpered and turned his face away. “Before I leave, I need you to know something - do not ever mention his name in my presence again. Understood, Prompto?”

 

XOXO

 

Once morning came, Prompto had been allowed free time out in the gardens, sweet scents of fragrant flowers calming and comforting his drugged and delirious mind. However, he wasn’t completely alone out in the gardens, stationed soldiers studying and scrutinizing every move of his. Even so, he had appreciated and adored the time outside, a chance which he had used to figure out an escape route. “It’s possible I can climb the gates,” Prompto muttered, while pushing himself back and forth on a swing, as a breeze blew through his silky sunshine strands. “But, how? The stupid medications are keeping me sluggish and tired all the time.”

 

Upon standing up, Prompto had begun walking up to the palace gates, weaving and wrapping his slender and slim fingers around the thick iron poles. In an instant, he had noticed the stationed soldiers stiffen but not pursue after him yet, opting to instead to monitor him with their beady little eyes. After all, he was just looking outside of the gates and nothing more, sapphire orbs watering with teardrops at his happy life that existed no more. “I feel like a prisoner,” Prompto muttered, while tightening his grip around the gate, as his teardrops splattered against the ground. “I wanna go home.”

 

In due time, Prompto had heard boots behind him, echoing as arms coiled his waist in a possessive manner. For this reason, he had known the identity of his captor right away, an attractive young prince with onyx silky strands and alluring midnight blue eyes. Even so, he hadn’t been charmed and remained still and silent, not uttering a single word or protest or an insult towards his way. “I wish you would just stop with this nonsense and accept me,” Prince Noctis confessed, while wiping away his teardrops, as the blonde flinched at his touch. “No matter what, I’ll have you as my Cinderella. I don’t care if you sob or plead. You will be mine.”

  
With that declared, Prompto had been released and slid down to the ground, his body trembling and shaking in fright. After all, he just couldn’t recognize his best friend and prince anymore, who was consumed by jealousy and hatred. Surprisingly, he had begun thinking about the mental asylum, wishing he could just be back there again or anywhere away from the palace. “You’re still scared of me. Why, Prompto? It’s just me,” Prince Noctis, while stroking his cheek with a gentle hand, as the blonde flinched again and scooted backwards. “Oh, well whatever. You’ll grow out of it … just like your  _ love _ for  _ him  _ soon enough.”

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Once he had awakened, Prompto had been told to take the daily dosage of medications, mind-altering atrocities guaranteed to keep him drugged and delirious for a long while. However, he had flat out refused and knocked the terrifying tablets to the floor, provoking his doctors and nurses to strap him down into a chair resembling quite those to administer forced feedings. In an instant, he had panicked and started struggling around, trying to free his hands and legs from the leather bonds built into the forced feeding chair. “You have to, sweetie. Then, this will all be over,” pleaded his head doctor, while he glared and just shook his head in refusal, as his head doctor sighed and turned towards the terrified nurses. “Bring in the tube, then.” 

 

Without hesitation, Prompto had begun thrashing and twisting around, bruising his hands and legs against the tight leather straps secured around him. However, he had known escape was impossible, especially when bound to a forced feeding chair with leather straps scraping into his skin just upon any movement made by him. Therefore, he had started sobbing and shouting out profanities at the medical professionals, screaming at the top of his lungs about abused right and crimes committed against him. “What’s with all this noise? What’s going on in here?” a familiar voice asked, while his doctors and nurses all stiffened, as Prince Noctis stepped into his bedroom and kneeled down before him. “You poor, little thing.”

 

In an instant, Prompto had begun shaking and shivering, trembling from fear of force feeding and Prince Noctis. However, he had still found remote comfort in the Lucis prince’s presence, pleading with the Gods above that the best friend he had known would resurface as soon as possible and put an end to this madness. Therefore, he had looked at Prince Noctis straight in his stoic midnight blue orbs and begged, imploring to his best friend to stop with the forced feeding. “Please, Noct, don’t let them do this to me … I’m scared …I’m really scared … ” he cried, while watching Noctis’ frown down at his bleeding wrists and ankles, as he continued struggling around knowing that his bruised skin would convince Noctis even more. “Please, Noct, I’m scared … It’s going to hurt …”

 

Intentionally, Prompto had his hands clenched into fists, clawing into his sweaty and shaking palms with blunt fingernails out of sheer habit. In due time, he had broken skin and gasped, unclenching his fists and watching blood dripping against the chair’s wooden armrests. In a moment, he had started squirming and sobbing louder, not noticing that his panicked state had blinded the pain and offered him the strength to somewhat loosen the leather straps. “Stop, Prompto! Look at me, darling! I won’t let them do it. I won’t let them,” Noctis assured, while the doctors and nurses undid the leather straps, as he quickly scrambled into Prince Noctis’ arms and cowered there. “Shhh! It’s okay. It’s all okay. I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re safe with me.”

 

XOXO

 

When he had calmed down, Prompto had blinked and realized the terrible truth, appalled at himself for seeking comfort in his abuser and captor of a best friend. In an instant, he had begun trying to struggle out of Prince Noctis’ embrace, sickened and shocked for practically dashing straight into his best friend’s arms after being freed from forced feeding. However, he had his chin soon grabbed and turned upwards, forced to stare straight into Prince Noctis’ amused midnight blue orbs. “N-Noct …” he stuttered, while watching those dark blue orbs flicker down to his trembling lips, as teardrops started sliding down his freckled cheeks in hopelessness. “W-who are you?”

 

In due time, Prompto had been kissed and whimpered, not enjoying anything at all and the roughness of it the most. However, he had noticed strange things about the kiss, especially the taste of his medications dissolving in the back of his throat the most of all. Without delay, he had panicked and attempted breaking the kiss, failing miserably and being tugged only closer into Prince Noctis’ strong hold. “W-why?” he asked, while his head began spinning, as his eyesight started clouding and seeing doubles. “N-no … n-no … N-Noct, w-why?”

 

In a moment, Prompto had begun feeling quite sluggish and sleepy, panic and alarm both draining out of his system just to be replaced with drowsiness. However, he had still tried to keep awake, sapphire orbs opening and closing in the fight to stay alert. Therefore, he had the chance of spotting something strange again, midnight blue orbs swirling into bright crimson colored rubies. “Ugh …” he groaned, while his forehead fell against Prince Noctis’ chest, as the Lucis prince picked up his scraped and bruised bleeding wrist. “W-what?”

 

In spite of his deliriousness, Prompto had been able to still somewhat see, not clearly like when he had been coherent. However, he could feel and spot Prince Noctis with muddled vision licking his bloodied wrists, lapping at the blood slipping out of his wounds acquired from the leather straps earlier. Even so, he couldn’t do anything about it and just closed his sapphire orbs, strength and fight drained all out of him by the mediciations. “N-Noct …” he moaned, while feeling his body being plucked off of the ground, as laughter just reached his ears and also wishes of a good night. “I-I’m scared …”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Sweet dreams are made of this ..."_  


	6. Chapter 6

Once sunlight streamed into his bedroom, Prompto had been abruptly awakened, his head hurting and hazy from those terrible mind-altering medications. When he had sat upright in bed, Prompto groaned and gritted his teeth, holding his head because of the tortuous and throbbing pain. As his head continued painfully pounding, Prompto squeezed shut his blue orbs, tears rolling down his freckled cheeks and chin. “My head won’t stop spinning … ” Prompto sobbed, while frustratedly tugging his blonde locks, as his bedroom door creaked open. “No … Go away … ”

 

Upon frowning at his head doctor, Prompto nervously clutched his blankets, blue orbs widening fearfully after spotting a paper cup with those terrible and terrifying mind-altering medications in his doctor’s clutches. Without hesitation, Prompto started sobbing and shaking his head in disapproval, not wanting to take those mind-altering atrocities anymore. Yet, Prompto’s jaw was soon grasped and forcefully opened, paper cup slowly and steadily tipping into his mouth. “Stop, you asshole! I don’t like them! I don’t want to take them!” Prompto screamed, while clawing at the doctor’s hands, as the doctor grumbled in pain and released his jaw. “Why won’t you guys just leave me alone? Why won’t you stop screwing with my head? What’s wrong with you people?”

 

When his doctor finally left, Prompto sniffled and snuggled underneath his blankets, his body shivering and shaking out of fear. After all, Prompto couldn’t handle those mind-altering medications anymore, especially not the torturous side effects he has later on. So, Prompto was going to resist his doctors and nurses, even Noctis if he has to. “I don’t understand. Why is Noctis always making me take those pills?” Prompto wondered, while massaging his temples, as a nurse strolled towards him with breakfast. “Miss, I’m not hungry.”

 

XOXO

 

In due time, Prompto heard his bedroom door open again, opening slowly and steadily to reveal Prince Noctis. In an instant, Prompto gasped in fear and started scooting backwards, even if his body barely carried strength anymore. Yet, Prompto couldn’t get far enough, not when his limbs turned to jelly and gave out right underneath him. “No … ” Prompto panted, while his back fell against the mattress, as his head begun dangerously spinning. “Ugh … My head feels like mush … ”

 

When Noctis sat down beside him, Prompto flinched and held his blankets nervously, his heartbeat hammering and blood plumping in fear. However, Prompto’s clear discomfort didn’t bother Noctis, who only mischievously grinned and grabbed his hands. In an instant, Prompto was yanked into a sitting position, with his head dangerously spinning once again. “You need to eat,” Noctis advised, while Prompto shook his head in disagreement, as his horrible headache returned once more. “You need to eat. You’re not well, Prompto. The medication only makes you sleepy, not gives you severe pain.”

 

Once he had thought things through, Prompto reluctantly nodded in defeat, desperate for his headache to just go away. So, Prompto leaned against his propped pillows, unenthusiastically allowing Noctis to spoon-feed him his porridge. Yet, Prompto isn’t naive, already aware of his breakfast being laced with those mind-altering atrocities. “You’ll feel better soon,” Noctis smiled, while tugging him into an embrace, as Prompto’s pain start subsidizing and shifting towards that familiar drowsiness. “If only you would just behave, then I wouldn’t have to be so mean. After all, I’m your best friend. I want to treat you nicely. You won’t let me, though.”

 

XOXO

 

In due time, Prompto’s medications started taking affect, eyesight blurring with his head swarming and spinning. In an instant, Prompto’s forehead collapsed onto Noctis’ shoulder, teardrops rolling down his freckled cheeks and wetting Noctis’ shirt. Yet, Prompto couldn’t fight back, not with his hips held in place. “What’s so important about the medications? You always make me take them,” Prompto asked, while hearing Noctis chuckle, as his drugged and delirious mind continuously spun. “Noct, I don’t like them. It’s hard to think. My brain is practically asleep when I’m on them.”

 

Whenever he takes those medications, Prompto is always feeling fatigued, drained dry of his strength and senses. However, Prompto expected for those mind-altering atrocities to render him basically immobile, especially to keep him from fighting back or escaping. Unfortunately, Prompto didn’t expect his medications to strip him from also articulating thoughts, even memories about a certain someone who Noctis deeply despises. “You don’t want me to think! Do you, Noct?!” Prompto snapped, while grabbing Noctis’ shoulders and trying to push him back, as Noctis just laughed and easily pinned him down to the mattress. “You’re a monster! You’re screwing around with my head. Do you not realize that? Are you that threatened by Ardyn?”

 

Without hesitation, Prompto watched Noctis’ facial expression sour, smiles and laughter disappearing from Noctis’ pale pink lips. In an instant, Prompto’s heart started thumping and thudding in fear, pounding against his chest viciously. After all, Prompto knew Noctis’ cruel smirk signals something terrible for him, especially when Noctis’ face is coming closer towards his. “How dare you mention his name in my presence? Have you forgotten? You’re forbidden from soiling your mouth with his name. But, I’ll clean your precious lips of his stains,” Noctis sneered, while capturing Prompto’s lips and roughly kissing him, as Prompto quickly started struggling and squirming in Noctis’ grip. “You should tread carefully. I won’t be so forgiving next time.”

 

XOXO

 

When Noctis finally left his bedroom, Prompto broke down and cried, sobs and teardrops both being buried into his pillows. However, Prompto still tried to keep himself strong, especially if he is to survive through Noctis’ madness. So, Prompto clenched his blonde locks, trying to formulate an escape plan inside of his delirious and drugged mind. “It’s like I don’t know him anymore … ” Prompto sniffled, while his body started shivering and shaking, as he hugged himself and huddled underneath the blankets. “I need to escape soon … I can’t trust Noct anymore.”

 

As he had predicted, Prompto could barely articulate his thoughts anymore, not when his medications started taking full effect. With his head turning to mush, Prompto rolled to his side, his blue orbs slowly and steadily drifting close. After all, Prompto didn’t want to be awake right now, especially because he hates this terrifying part. “It’s okay … You’ll get through this … ” Prompto assured, while Ardyn’s image started shredding into bright colors inside of his mind, as the medications begun spreading practically poison throughout his head. “You need to stay strong … ”

 

Once his body forcibly relaxed, Prompto’s heartbeats and breathing slowed, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. Even so, Prompto was anxious deep down, knowing his mind might just completely degenerate into mush if he stays any longer with Noctis. Yet, Prompto will flee tomorrow to Ardyn, even if he hurts himself in the process. “I’m sorry, Noctis. It’s just you’re scaring me … ” Prompto confessed, while sleep finally took him away, as his mind turned completely blank and black. “Night … ”  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
